1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of forming hose constructions wherein a tubular core is provided with a surrounding reinforcing means and selectively an outer sheath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatic polyester thermoplastic resins have found a wide range of use in modern plastic technology. Heretofore, however, no one has provided a satisfactory structural arrangement permitting the use of such thermoplastic resins as a core or sheath material in a hose construction. The use of such a core has been considered desirable because of the increased strength and flexibility which might be obtained therewith. Further, such a core would provide improved flaring facility. The hose construction could be decreased in overall dimension without impairment of fluid carrying capacity so that it would have less bulk and weight than similar other types of reinforced hoses.